You're Back In My Life
by Slo Motion
Summary: The man Mary Camden loves is in the paws of the evil Emily McKay. Can Mary win him over from her? Complete.
1. Looking For A New Direction

**You're Back Into My Life (Rewritten)**  
  
_A/N: I'd like to thank the reviewer KayKayeLLe. I actually hated the chapter I wrote up last night. It was really late, and I've never really written anything Mary/Wilson. I'm more of a Roxanne/Chandler writer. So, this is my attempt at writing it over.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 7th Heaven...blah, blah, blah, you get the picture. I also don't own the song "New Direction", that is the property of S Club 8.  
  
Setting: Early in the 8th season. Also, the only people living in the Camden house are: Annie, Eric, Simon(he didn't leave for college yet), Ruthie, Sam, David, Happy, Lucy, Kevin, and soon enough Mary. Martin never showed up._  
  
**Chapter 1: Looking For A New Direction**  
  
Bad memories were the only thing Mary Camden, once Rivera, was leaving behind. No, not just bad memories...but a man who she thought loved her along with those bad memories.  
  
He told Mary her loved her.  
  
He told Mary he'd always stay by her side.  
  
He told Mary that they'd last forever.  
  
But...those were just a bunch of lies.  
  
His name was Carlos Rivera.  
  
Carlos Rivera. That name gave Mary a sick and bitter feeling in the very pit of her stomach.  
  
Carlos lied to Mary.  
  
Carlos cheated on her. He slept around.  
  
Carlos was scum, even lower than scum possibly.  
  
Thank God they were over.  
  
Mary was now on an airplane, flying towards Glen Oak from her old home in Florida. And, once she was in Glen Oak...Mary vowed to herself to start life anew.  
  
Mary wanted no mistakes this time. Mary had been known to make many mistakes.  
  
She'd vandalized her school gym out of anger a few years back...that's when it all started.  
  
And...the rest was Mary Camden history.  
  
But...the biggest mistake Mary had ever made was letting go of Wilson West, the man of her dreams.  
  
She loved Wilson, she wanted to marry Wilson, and she wanted to be Mrs. Wilson West more than anything in the world.  
  
Then why did Mary let him go?  
  
Oh, whatever. It was too late to stop her and Wilson from breaking up anyway.  
  
He probably married Corey Conaway. God, did she hate Corey for getting the man of her dreams. If she even married Wilson, that is.  
  
Mary sighed. "Just my luck, I'm cursed."  
  
Mary then looked out the window of the airplane. Somehow, looking at the clear blue sky and snow white clouds made Mary feel peaceful inside. And within the next few minutes, Mary drifted off to sleep.  
  
(-----)  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be landing shortly." The voice coming over the airplane loudspeaker awoke Mary from her peaceful slumber.  
  
Mary buckled her seatbelt as the airplane prepared to land.  
  
Mary Camden was about to begin her life anew. She was going on an adventure in a way. Looking for a new direction.  
  
And Mary Camden would soon have one...  
  
_-I've been looking for a new direction  
  
Something you know I've gotta say  
  
I've been looking for a new connection  
  
With someone who's gonna make me stay-_  
  
**End Of Chapter 1**  
  
_A/N: Hope you liked the rewrite better. I'll be updating this sometime within the next five days hopefully. Also, review if you liked it...and if you didn't, please keep it to yourself. I already got a really nasty flame from someone saying 'I HATE YOUR STORY!' today just because I killed Mary, Simon, Lucy, and Ruthie. It amazes me how angry people get over a story, a mere work of fiction. Oh well, I'll try to update soon.  
  
-Alexa_


	2. Home Again

_Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Home" used in this chapter. That belongs to Depeche Mode_.  
  
**Chapter 2: Home Again**  
  
Mary stepped out of the taxicab that stopped in front of the Camden house. She pulled her luggage, which consisted of three bags packed with everything Carlos hadn't taken from her, out along with her.  
  
Mary faced the cabdriver. "How much?"  
  
"16.38." The cabdriver replied.  
  
Mary handed him a twenty. "Keep the change."  
  
"Gee thanks lady." The cabdriver said and drove off.  
  
As for Mary, she grabbed her bags and headed up to the front door. She rang the doorbell.  
  
Annie answered it. "MARY!!! I wasn't expecting you to come home! What a great surprise!" God, was she high or something?  
  
(-----)  
  
"What do you mean you got a divorce?!" Eric and Annie asked Mary at the same time.  
  
The three were seated in the living room. Mary had put her stuff up in the attic bedroom earlier that day. Now, she had just explained to her parents why she was back to stay.  
  
"He was cheating on me. What did you expect me to do? Stay with him?" Mary asked her parents.  
  
"Mary, you could've at least tired to get counseling. You know how your father and I feel about that evil 'd' word." Annie told Mary. Mary could've sworn Annie was giving her the 'evil-eye' as she said this.  
  
"Mom, it just wasn't meant to be." Mary told her mother, who had flames in her eyes.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WASN'T MEANT TO BE'?! MARRIAGE IS FOREVER!!!" Annie fumed angrily.  
  
"Annie, clam down. It was Mary's decision ..." Mary smiled, at least one of her parents was on her side. "We can't help it if it was a bad one." Mary's smile quickly twisted into an angry frown.  
  
Some welcome this was.  
  
(-----)  
  
Everyone was in the Camden family dining room for dinner. This included Mary, Annie, Eric, Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Ruthie, Sam, and David. And a bunch of people Ruthie, Simon, or Lucy dragged in who called themselves Peter, Cecilia, Chandler, and Roxanne.  
  
The room was deadly with silence.  
  
"So?" Mary said, trying to strike up conversation in the quiet room. "Anyone see any good movies lately?"  
  
No replies came.  
  
"Hussy." Mary heard Chandler whisper angrily to Roxanne.  
  
"No good liar." She heard Roxanne shoot back.  
  
Mary turned to Lucy. "What's with them?"  
  
"Don't mind them, they just broke up." Lucy replied.  
  
The rest of dinner seemed to slide by.  
  
(-----)  
  
"Eric, I always knew one of our kids would end up as a failure! I mean, divorce! This is outrageous! I still can't believe how screwed up Mary's become over the years!" Mary could hear her mother screaming all the way up in the attic bedroom.  
  
"So that's what she thinks of me as, a screwed up failure." Mary said to herself as she laid down on her bed.  
  
"I don't think you're a failure, Mary." Ruthie said as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"You don't?" Mary asked.  
  
"I'm mean, you haven't made some smart choices over the years. But you're certainly not what mom says you are." Ruthie told her.  
  
Mary smiled. "Thanks, I needed to hear that."  
  
Ruthie smiled and nodded. "By the way, welcome home Mary."  
  
Mary all of a sudden felt happy. At least someone had welcomed her home.  
  
It actually felt kind of good to be home again. At least that's how Ruthie just made her feel. Welcomed. Mary Camden had been welcomed for once.  
  
_-Finally I've found  
That I belong  
Feels like home  
I should have known  
From my first breath  
God send me the only true friend  
I call mine-_  
  
**End Of Chapter 2**  
  
_A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. The Mary/Wilson plot will start up soon.  
  
-Alexa_


	3. Feels Good To See You Again

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song "Feels So Good", that belongs to Atomic Kitten and the song's writers._  
  
**Chapter 3: Feels Good To See You Again**  
  
_Mary felt herself within a loving embrace. She slowly opened her eyes, and there was Wilson.  
  
"Wilson?" Mary questioned.  
  
"It's me Mary. And I have a confession to make. I still love you, Mary Camden, and I always will." Wilson told her in a soft, gentle voice.  
  
"I feel the same way, too." Mary replied.  
  
Wilson leaned in slowly to kiss Mary, their lips were about to touch..._  
  
DING!  
  
Mary's alarm clock went off. Mary mumbled angrily and hit the off button. Of course, it had to interrupt her in the middle of a great dream.  
  
"Darn clock." Mary mumbled as she got out of her bed.  
  
(-----)  
  
Mary entered the Camden kitchen. In there, Ruthie sat at the table eating cereal, the twins sat by each other eating toast, Simon munched on a bacon sandwich at the breakfast nook, and Annie was standing by the counter sending Mary an angry glare.  
  
"Hey everyone." Mary said as she got out a bowl, spoon, and poured herself some 'Cinnamon Toast Crunch'.  
  
"Hey Mare." Ruthie replied.  
  
"Mary!" Sam and David chirped in unison.  
  
"Hi Mary." Simon said silently.  
  
"Hello Mary." Annie said, still sounding angry.  
  
"Where are dad, Lucy, and Kevin?" Mary asked.  
  
"Your father is at the church. And Lucy and Kevin are eating their breakfast up in the garage apartment because unlike you, Lucy can maintain a good marriage." Annie answered through gritted teeth.  
  
Mary didn't reply, she just ate her cereal.  
  
(-----)  
  
Later on, Mary decided to get some fresh air at the park.  
  
Just as she was going out the front door, Happy approached her and barked.  
  
"Hey girl." Mary gave Happy a quick pat on the head and walked out the door.  
  
(-----)  
  
Mary entered the park. It was a very nice and sunny day outside.  
  
"Mary Camden, is that you?!" Mary turned around to see who had called out her name.  
  
Mary was surprised to see who stood behind her.  
  
"Oh my God! Wilson, Billy?!" Mary exclaimed.  
  
-Cause it feels so good I knew that it would Nothing's gonna take this day away Cause it feels so nice Oh so right Nothing's gonna take this day away-  
  
**End Of Chapter Three**  
  
_A/N: Sorry that was so short, I'm in a hurry right now. Oh well, I'm going to go scooter riding now. Review if you agree with me and think Mary and Wilson are perfect together.  
  
-Alexa_


	4. The Borderline Of Insanity, And Emily

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven or Madonna's song "Borderline". The only person who is mine in this chapter is Emily McKay. _

**Chapter 4: The Borderline Of Insanity, And Emily**

Mary smiled as she, Wilson, and Billy all walked through the park together. The golden sun shone down on them. The soft wind whipped around them. The green grass grew below them.

Everything was perfect when Mary was with Wilson and Billy. The three of them were perfect together. Like a family, but not like Mary's dysfunctional family, a real family. And Mary loved it. 

(====) 

Mary smiled as she licked the chocolate ice cream cone she had brought earlier. Wilson had gotten a vanilla one. And Billy had gone with the strawberry.

Mary licked her ice cream. "It was great spending the day with you and Billy."

Wilson smiled. "You too."

Mary started laughing at Wilson. "What?"

"Dad, she's laughing because you have ice cream all over your face!" Billy said, trying to contain his own laughter.

Wilson's face shaded red as he checked to see if he had a napkin, which he didn't. "Oh darn, I don't have a napkin."

Mary moved closer to Wilson with her own napkin. "Here, let me help you with that."

As Mary wiped the ice cream off of Wilson's face, their heads seemed to move closer together. They looked as if they were about to kiss, with Billy watching hopefully.

That is until a loud yell caught their attention. "Wilson, sweetie, where are you?!"

A thin blonde girl with blue eyes and blonde hair ran over to them, and practically shoved Mary away from Wilson. "Oh Wilson, there you are, I was soooooooooooooo worried about you baby!" She planted a wet, messy, and very unwanted kiss upon Wilson's lips, but Wilson pulled away from her.

He faced Mary. "Um Mary...this is Emily McKay, my girlfriend."

"Hi there!!!!" Emily chirped happily, just a little too happy for Mary, who wanted to strangle this girl with a burning passion's, taste.

Mary also noticed Billy's disgusted glare at Emily. She wasn't guessing Billy wasn't keen on this Emily girl either. Who could blame him, though?

But Mary was now really upset at the fact that Wilson had a girlfriend...a very loud, perky, rude, annoying, and incredibly obnoxious girlfriend who Mary wanted to strangle with her bare hands, no less.

_-Borderline_

_Feels like I'm going to lose my mind_

_You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline_

_Borderline_

_Feels like I'm going to lose my mind_

_You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline_

_Keep on pushing me baby_

_Don't you know you drive me crazy_

_You just keep on pushing my love over the borderline-_

**End Of Chapter 4**

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I tired to be more descriptive. Oh well, I'm going to go steal the video game controller away from my brother. Please review and tell me if you like it. _

_-Alexa_


	5. Prepare To Surrender

_Disclaimer: I don't 7th Heaven, nor do I own Ashlee Simpson's song "Surrender". _

**Chapter 5: Prepare To Surrender**

Mary sat on the Promenade. She was at Pete's Pizza enjoying a slice of sausage pizza and a Coke...well; she was trying to. But it was pretty hard to enjoy things when life sucked.  
Ok, so maybe Mary's life didn't suck as bad as a lot of other people's lives. But her family, besides Ruthie, Lucy, Matt, Simon, Happy, and the twins, were all still mad at her for coming home and "springing" this whole "divorce thing" on them. Oh yeah, and not to mention, her whole marriage in the first place was a total flop.

And this whole thing with Wilson. When she ran into Wilson yesterday, she thought she was getting the second chance with him she'd been wishing for. But, of course, he had a girlfriend. Just Mary's luck. Just Mary's damn luck!

_Grrr_, Mary thought to herself while sipping on her Coke, _that stupid Emily McKay!_

Emily McKay. What a witch. A truly evil little boyfriend-stealing witch. How Mary hated her although she had just met her the day before. Mary would be surprised if there was anyone more loud, rude, ditzy, annoying, and obnoxious on the face of this earth than Emily McKay...

"Like, oh my God, Mary!" Mary saw Emily coming towards her. Her face had a huge smile on it as she annoyingly snapped on her gum.

_God_, Mary thought, _alone with her, it's a nightmare come true!_

Emily sat down at the table where Mary was sitting at. "Mary, hi!"

"Um...hi." Mary replied, hoping people wouldn't think this girl knew her personally.

"So..." Emily flipped her hair around. "Like, Mare, I need to talk to you!"

"Ok..." Mary's voice trailed off.

"Well, like, I'd better tell you this now." Emily leaned her head closer to Mary's ear and whispered. "Ok, listen here bitch, you'd better stay away from Wilson! Don't think I'm stupid, I saw how you were looking at him yesterday! I saw you two almost kiss! So, if you don't want trouble, bitch, back off, cuz Wilson's mine! Got it!"

The perkiness returned to Emily's voice. "Ok, like, bye now hunny!"

Emily walked off. Mary felt a bit shaken up. Had Wilson's overly perky girlfriend just threatened her? Yes, she had indeed. Well, Mary wasn't going to let her get away with it. She was going to pay...

_Emily McKay_, Mary thought with a smile, _prepare to surrender and eat your own words!_

_-Oh, you drive me crazy_

_Oh, you just bring me down_

_Look out your window_

_My sunshine's all around_

_And all you have to do is just surrender, just surrender-_

**End Of Chapter 5**

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait. The school year doesn't help me with updating. I managed to write this chapter during school today. Sorry it's so short, but it's all I can do at the moment. Please review and tell me if you like it. _

_-Alexa_


	6. Reach Out

Disclaimer:In this chapter, the only thing I own is Emily McKay and the music store "The Upbeat". I don't own the title to or the songs on the CD True Blue, Madonna does, but I do have a copy of the CD at my house. And the song "Open Your Heart" belongs to Madonna also. And the songs "Reach" and "The Color Of Blue" belong to S Club 7.   
Chapter 6: Reach Out 

Shortly after her encounter with Emily, Mary walked along the Promenade. She was in search of a store to go clothes shopping in, being that she had some extra money on her at the moment.

Mary stopped when she saw "The Upbeat", her favorite music store. She had loved going there ever since the Promenade had first opened.

Mary entered the store. She flipped around through the 80's CDs, looking for one in particular.

"Yes, I found it!" Mary pulled out Madonna's _True Blue _CD, an old favorite of hers.

She looked at the tracks on it: _Papa Don't Preach, Open Your Heart, White Heat, Live To Tell, Where's The Party, La Isla Bonita, Jimmy Jimmy, _and_ Love Makes The World Go Round. _Mary picked the song _Open Your Heart _to listen to.

"_I see you on the street and you walk on by, you make me wanna hang my head down and cry, if you gave me half the chance you'd see, my desire burning inside of me, but you choose to look the other way..._" Mary sang the words to the song, which blared from the music sampler headphones she had on. The song reminded her of what she was going through with Wilson, so a tear slipped out of her eye.

"_My babyyy, cooooler than anyone I knoooow..._!" Mary heard somebody shrieking out the words to S Club 7's song _The Color Of Blue_. She looked over and saw none-other than Emily McKay, who had headphones yanked over her huge ears, blurting out the song's lyrics.

"_The collloooor of bluuuuee reminds meeeee of yooou_...!" Emily shouted out, sounding worse than a dying animal.

"Oh damn," Mary said. "I'm getting out of here before she sees me!"

Mary rushed into the woman's bathroom, being that Emily was located by the entrance of the store and would see her if she tired to leave.

Mary quickly slammed the bathroom door, hoping Emily wouldn't need to use the bathroom anytime soon. She clamed herself down and went over by one of the bathroom mirrors to put on some more lip-gloss.

"How could I have gotten myself into this goddamned mess?" Mary heard someone say silently from one of the bathroom's stalls. Then she heard the sounds of someone puking.

Mary just stood there for the next few minutes until someone came out of the stall. Mary recognized who the girl was. It was Lucy's friend Roxanne from dinner at her parent's house a few nights ago. Roxanne was also the ex-girlfriend of Lucy's other friend, and also the associate pastor at her father's church. What was his name again? It started with a C...hmmm...Calvin...no...Corey...no...Chandler...yeah, that was it! His name was Chandler.

Roxanne took notice to Mary being in the room, and she studied her face for a minute, "You're Mary...Lucy's sister, right?"

Mary nodded, "Yeah, I am.

Roxanne dabbed her face with a paper towel and then tossed it into the nearest trashcan, "I'm glad I got who you are right."

Mary laughed softly, "Yeah, imagine if it wasn't me and it was a complete stranger and you're like, 'You're Lucy's sister, right?', to them."

Roxanne laughed along with Mary until she felt sick again. She quickly leaned over one of the bathroom's sinks and started to puke again.

"Oh great," Roxanne mumbled as she lifted her head back up. "Now I'll have to..." Roxanne was cut off when she leaned back down into the sink and puked again.

Mary was concerned about Roxanne. She seemed to be really sick.

"Hey, Roxanne, are you ok, you seem sick?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, I'm great," Roxanne then leaned over the sink again to puke.

"You sure about that?" Mary questioned, knowing that Roxanne was lying.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Roxanne then clutched her stomach, in effort to stop the feelings of nausea.

"Come on, Roxanne, please don't lie. Tell me the truth, I can help you," Mary said.

"Ok, ok. I guess I can't lie, or even hide this anymore. I mean; it's going to be pretty visible in a few more months. Mary, I'm pregnant," Roxanne replied.

"Oh," Mary said. "I thought that you and Chandler just broke up. I didn't realize you found a new boyfriend so soon."

Roxanne shook her head, "I didn't. The baby is Chandler's. We made the stupidest choice last month; we slept together. That's the real reason of why we broke up."

"Oh," Was all Mary, who was at a loss of words, could say.

"Yeah, and now he won't speak to me because of what happened between us. I've tired calling him to tell him about the baby over and over, but he never picks up the phone when I call," Roxanne sighed deeply. "I love him, and I want him back, but how am I supposed to tell him about this?"

Mary slowly processed what Roxanne had just told her in her head. After a minute or so, she felt a little light bulb in her head click off. She had an idea, "Wait a minute Roxanne; Chandler would be down at the church now working, am I right?"

"Yes, you're right," Roxanne said, confused.

"Well," Mary began. "We can go down there right now and I can get you two to talk."

"But, I told you, Chandler refuses to speak to me. He's in total denial that we ever did anything more than kiss in our relationship. And I know he's still mad at me, I mean, we were just shouting insults to each two nights ago. I know if I tell him that in eight more months I'll be having his kid, he'll probably find the fastest possible way to get away from me and out of Glen Oak, he'll probably join the witness relocation program if he has to. How are you possibly going to get him to speak to me?" Roxanne asked, confused and baffled at the same him.

"Trust me, I have my ways with the tangled and confusing web called love, I'll get him to talk to you, whether he wants to or not," Mary grinned as she said this.

"Really?" Roxanne asked. Mary nodded.

Roxanne smiled widely," Thanks Mary, you're a lifesaver."

Mary returned the smile, "Hey, what are friends for?"

The two of them then walked out of the bathroom and headed towards their cars. And this time, Mary could really care less if Emily saw her exit the store with Roxanne.

-_When the world_

_Leaves you feeling blue_

_You can count on me_

_I will be there_

For you...- End Of Chapter 6 

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's taken forever for me to update. I've been having a lack of ideas for this story, but then this one came to me. And viola! There was chapter 6. Well, send me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter if you want to. Bye.

-Alexa


	7. No More Mister Nice Guy

**A/N: **Yes, I'm still writing this story. I've just had a lack of ideas lately. That's why I added the little two-chapter subplot where Mary helps Roxanne out. That makes this story a whole a lot better to me: Mary, who has disappeared from the show mysteriously(C'mon people, Mary needs episodes, she's cool!), a loud mouth annoying girl, conflict, romance, Mary/Wilson goodness, and little bit of Roxanne/Chandler(my favorite couple, if the penname doesn't give it away) sweetness on the side…what more could you want out of a story like this?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own 7th Heaven. Nor do I own the song "No More Mister Nice Guy", that belongs to Alice Cooper. And the song "Lucky Star" belongs to Madonna(and is one of my faves, it's a dance floor classic!).

**Chapter 7: No More Mister Nice Guy**

Mary and Roxanne stood outside of the Glen Oak Community Church. Mary had a cool smile upon her face, sure her idea to reunite Roxanne and Chandler would be a success. And as for Roxanne, she was fighting off the urge to puke. Half of this urge came form pregnancy sickness, and the other half came from plain old nervousness.

**Mary's POV**  
My plan will work. I know it. By the time I get Roxanne and Chandler alone in a room, they'll be a couple again. It will work. I saw the way Chandler was looking at Roxanne at dinner two nights ago. And behind all the fake anger he was directing towards her, I saw true love in his eyes. I'm deep and emotional like that. This will work.

**Roxanne's POV**  
I'm really going to do this. I'm going to tell Chandler that he is the father of my child. And that whether or not he wants it, that's just the way it is. He slept with me. He put this kid in me. And if he denies being the baby's biological father, then I'll get a DNA test done. That'll show everyone who the real father of this kid is. But I hope I don't have to be that mean to him. I love him. I really want him to be happy about this baby. Please let him be happy about this baby. 

Roxanne was so lost inside of her head, inside of her thoughts, that she blocked out any other types of outside world noises and communication. Something that everybody tends to do when they're in deep thought. So, being at her loss of touch with reality, she didn't hear Mary telling her that they were going to head into the church.

"Roxanne!" Mary waved her hands in front of her friend's face, trying to capture her attention.

Roxanne snapped out of her trance, "Oh, sorry Mary, I was daydreaming."

"That's ok," Mary said. "Now, are you ready to go in?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Roxanne replied.

The two friends then entered the church.

(-----)

In the church office, no one was there besides Chandler. Eric had fallen ill that day and called in sick. Chandler on the other hand showed up for work all the time, even when he had been sick, or that's how it seemed lately. He had come to the church even when he had a terrible chest cold just a week ago, but he was over it now. He just needed to keep his mind off Roxanne. He still loved her, and that wasn't good. He didn't want to love her anymore. He wanted to be over her, but it was impossible to forget her. Once you fell for a girl like Roxanne Richardson, it was impossible to stop loving her...ever.

"Chandler Hampton," When he heard his named being called, Chandler immediately took his head away from the book he had been reading and looked up to see who had called out his name. And before him he saw Lucy's sister Mary and, no way, it couldn't be…Roxanne.

"What do you want, Mary? And why is _she _here?" Chandler asked, trying his best to sound angry as he pointed towards Roxanne.

"Chandler, Roxanne wants to talk to you. She has something to tell you. She still loves you, just hear her out before you get all angry for her being here," Mary said.

Chandler rolled his eyes and then glared at Roxanne, "Fine."

"Then I'll leave you two alone," Mary quickly exited the church office, closing the door behind her.

From outside the office, Mary said to herself, "This WILL work."

Meanwhile back in the church office, Chandler got up out of his seat and glared at Roxanne, who was shifting around nervously.

"What the hell do you want, Roxanne?" Chandler asked, his voice angry.

"Since when do you cruse?" Roxanne asked.

"Since now," Chandler replied coldly. "Now, WHAT do YOU want?"

"Well Chandler, how do you feel about kids?" Roxanne asked, taking a deep breath afterwards.

"Why am I being asked this?" Chandler eyed his ex-girlfriend suspiciously.

Roxanne took another deep breath, "Because, Chandler Hampton, you got me pregnant! And it is your kid...I never cheated on you! You are the father of this child and I can prove it with DNA testing if you deny it! And don't even feed me the "we never slept together" line! Because that's crap! We slept together last month, you got me pregnant, I'm carrying your baby, Chandler Hampton! Period. Dot. End of sentence!"

Chandler's face twisted into a look of surprise, "You're pregnant, and the kid is mine, huh?"

"Yes," Roxanne said.

"Well then…" Chandler started.

"Well then what?" Roxanne asked.

"Marry me, Roxanne," Chandler replied.

"What?! Marry you?! But I thought you hated me!" Roxanne said, in shock.

"No, I don't hate you Roxanne, I still love you. I was just acting angry towards you because I was mad at myself for ever breaking up with you just because we slept together. But now I realize that I love you, Roxanne Richardson," Chandler said with a smile, and then the two hugged.

"I love you too. And yes, I will marry you!" Roxanne replied, and the couple kissed.

(-----)

Mary was still outside the church office doors, waiting for Roxanne and Chandler to come out. The doors opened and revealed a smiling Chandler and Roxanne.

"So…?" Mary asked.

"We're back together and getting married!" Chandler announced happily.

"Wow, that's great! Congrats!" Mary said with a smile.

"Thank you so much Mary, I don't know how any of this would've happened without you," Roxanne said.

"It's no problem, Roxanne," Mary replied, smiling brightly at the happy couple.

If only her and Wilson could be as happy as Roxanne and Chandler were. They would've probably been together right now if Emily weren't in the picture. Damn Emily! Mary would win Wilson back over from Emily when she least expected it.

_No more mister nice guy, Emily, I'll show you who can live out a threat, _Mary thought as a grin crept upon her face.

(-----)

At a local dance club in downtown Glen Oak, a drunken Emily McKay was making a fool of herself. She jumped up onto the club's karaoke stage and grabbed a microphone. She selected a song and started walking towards the center of the stage, stumbling like an idiot along the way.

"I'm gonna sing the song_ Lucky Star_ by Madonna, which goes out to my baby Wilson!" Emily shouted and began singing the words to the song in a terrible, drunk voice…

"_You must be my lucky star  
__Cause you shine on me wherever you are  
__I just think of you and I start to glow  
__And I need your light and baby you know_

_Starlight starbright, first star I see tonight  
__Starlight starbright, make everything alright  
__Starlight starbright, first star I see tonight  
__Starlight starbright, yeah_

_You must be my lucky star  
__Cause you make the darkness seem so far  
__And when I'm lost you'll be my guide  
__I just turn around and you're by my side_

_Starlight starbright, first star I see tonight  
__Starlight starbright, make everything alright  
__Starlight starbright, first star I see tonight  
__Starlight starbright, yeah_

_Come on  
__Shine your heavenly body tonight  
__Cause I know you're gonna make everything alright  
__Come on  
__Shine your heavenly body tonight  
__Cause I know you're gonna make everything alright_

_You may be  
__My lucky star  
__But I'm the luckiest by far  
__You may be  
__My lucky star  
__But I'm the luckiest by far_

_Starlight starbright, first star I see tonight  
__Starlight starbright, make everything alright  
__Starlight starbright, first star I see tonight  
__Starlight starbright, yeah_

_Come on  
__Shine your heavenly body tonight  
__Cause I know you're gonna make everything alright  
__Come on  
__Shine your heavenly body tonight  
__Cause I know you're gonna make everything alright_

_You may be  
__My lucky star  
__But I'm the luckiest by far  
__You may be  
__My lucky star  
__But I'm the luckiest by far  
__You may be (you may be)  
__My lucky star (my lucky star)  
__But I'm the luckiest by far (what you do to me baby)  
__You may be (you know)  
__My lucky star  
__But I'm the luckiest by far (but I'm the luckiest by far)_

_Starlight starbright, first star I see tonight  
__Starlight starbright, make everything alright  
__Starlight starbright, first star I see tonight  
__Starlight starbright_

_Starlight starbright, you make everything alright  
__What you do to me baby  
__You've got to stay by my side tonight_

_Starlight starbright  
__Starlight starbright  
__Starlight starbright  
__Starlight starbright_

_Starlight starbright, baby  
__Starlight starbright  
__Stay by my side tonight  
__What you do to me baby  
__What you do, what you do to me baby  
__Stay by my side tonight_

_You may be  
__My lucky star"_

And throughout that whole song, Emily danced around on the stage like a bimbo. And if Madonna herself were there, she would've probably murdered Emily for running such a great and classic song of hers with her rotten voice and awful dance skills.

Wilson had just gotten out of the bathroom. He saw Emily on the stage and immediately went to retrieve her.

"And the next song I'll be singing is…" Wilson ran onto the stage and grabbed Emily off of it before she announced her next song.

"Wilson, hey baby!" Emily attempted to kiss him, but Wilson jerked his head away from her in disgust or her and her alcohol filled breath.

"Emily, are you drunk!?" Wilson asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, so, I had a few beers, big deal. Wilson, babe, you need to learn how to loosen up. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a dance floor calling out my name," Emily slowly walked towards the dance floor.

Wilson sighed. Why did he ever even start dating Emily in the first place? She didn't love him...she just loved herself. He would rather have Mary; she wasn't a selfish little self-loving bitch like Emily. But he had Emily, and no matter how much he didn't want to, he loved her. And he planned to propose to her in a few days on their dinner date.

Wilson sighed and followed Emily's trail out onto the dance floor, trying to keep his drunken girlfriend in line.

_-No more mister nice guy  
No more mister clean  
No more mister nice guy  
They say he's sick, he's obscene-_

**End Of Chapter 7**

**A/N: **I am happy to announce that this story only has about 2 more chapters left until it's complete! Well, please send a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Goodnight!

-Alexa


	8. She's A Thief Of Hearts

**A/N: **Sorry for my lack of updating this and all my other stories, I blame school. It wastes half my day and I've got midterms next week, which I'm going flunk, every last one of them. So, here's my latest chapter to this story. Also, just so you know, Mary told Roxanne what was going on with her, Wilson, and Emily.

**Summary: **Mary has another not-so-pleasant encounter with Emily. Wilson changes his mind about Emily.

**Disclaimer: **As usual, 7th Heaven is not mine to own. It belongs to Brenda Hampton. I also don't own the song 'Thief Of Hearts', which appears in this chapter, that is the property of Madonna(who sings it and most likely wrote it).

**Chapter 8: She's A Thief Of Hearts**

The day after helping out Roxanne and Chandler, Mary entered Pete's Pizza with Roxanne. The two had become inseparable since the day before. Roxanne had spent the night in spare bed in the attic bedroom with Mary the night before. Ruthie had escaped the house and had been staying with her friend Jill for the past few nights in order to avoid a very bitchy Annie, who was still angry with Mary for divorcing Carlos.

Roxanne was staying with Mary because Mary had offered it. Roxanne's dad, Terry, had thrown her out of the house after she told him that she was pregnant.

Mary had tried calling Wilson the night before. But, of course, he was with _her_. Emily. The bitch. The guy snatcher. The she-devil. The sea witch. _She's even as ugly as that one from the little mermaid,_ Mary thought, snickering. Emily McKay, she's a thief of hearts.

Mary and Roxanne ordered their pizza. Mary ordered a slice of sausage, whilst Roxanne ordered herself a slice of pepperoni. Causal conversation took place during the eating of said pizza.

"So, Chandler and I were thinking that you'd wanna be one of the bridesmaids at our wedding," Roxanne said.

"Sure, I'd love to. You know, Roxanne, you and Chandler are the only people in Glen Oak, besides Ruthie, to really make me feel welcomed back. I'm thankful for friends like you," Mary replied.

Roxanne smiled warmly, "It's no problem, Mary, I'm glad we're friends. I mean, you got me and Chandler back together. I'm really thankful for you and what you did to help me. Heck, if it weren't for you, Chandler and I still wouldn't be talking."

Mary laughed, "You are too cool to be friends with Lucy."

Just then, Mary's eye caught someone entering the pizza place. It, of all the people in the world, was Emily. Emily saw Mary sitting with Roxanne. _Bingo…target time_. Emily headed over towards the table, a big fake smile on her face and the sound of her clicking her high-healed shoes loudly against the ground present.

"Oh, Mary!!! Hey!!!" Emily said, pulling up a chair and sitting at the table. The minute she did, Emily's mood immediately changed, "What are you doin' here, bitch?"

"Um…eating, maybe," Mary said, as if to say 'duh, bitch' to Emily.

"Drop the attitude and get your ass outta here. Wilson and I have a lunch date were, and I don't need ya hangin' 'round here tryin' to steal my man," Emily threatened.

Mary gave Emily a dirty look, "No way, bitch."

Emily smiled in triumph, until she realized what Mary had just told her, "Excuse me?!"

"I said no," Mary said. "You don't own me, or Wilson, for that matter. You can't decide who Wilson or I associate with. So, if we wanna talk, then there's no damn way that you're gonna stop us!"

Emily scowled, "Oh no! You DID NOT just say that to me!"

"Uh, yes I did. Sweetie, you need to get over yourself. Now, Roxanne, let's get out of here," Mary and Roxanne started heading towards the exit, but Emily charged angrily towards Mary. Thinking quickly, Mary turned around and flung her fist forward, socking Emily in the eye and sending her tumbling to the floor.

Emily screamed in pain. She placed a hand over her eye and got off the ground. She glared at Mary.

"You bit--" Emily started.

But Mary cut in, "Like I said Emily, get over yourself!"

Roxanne nodded in agreement, "Really! I've seen shallow people before, but you're just ridiculous! Now, let's get out of here Mary, we told Chandler we'd be at his house for dinner tonight."

"Gladly Roxanne," Mary said, and her and Roxanne paid their bill and left Pete's Pizza.

Emily just got walked back over to the table Mary and Roxanne were once sitting at, scowling in defeat.

Wilson saw the whole thing. He had entered Pete's Pizza without Mary, Roxanne, or Emily noticing him. He saw Emily threatening Mary and ducked into the background. It was then Wilson realized: Emily had just been there to fill the void left by Mary. He didn't love Emily. He loved Mary. And he was going to do something about it.

_-She's a thief of hearts  
What will happen to the thief of hearts  
What she's done is a crime  
She's a thief of hearts  
Someone please arrest her  
She's a thief of hearts  
No one ever takes what's mine-_

**End Of Chapter 8**

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be the last chapter to this story. Please review and tell me if this chapter was any good.

-Alexa


	9. Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Madonna's song "Rain", which is used in this chapter.

**Chapter 9: Rain**

_I feel it, it's coming…  
Rain, feel it on my finger tips  
Hear it on my window pane  
Your love's coming down like  
Rain, wash away my sorrow  
Take away my pain  
Your love's coming down like rain_

After they had had lunch, and long after Mary and Roxanne had left, Wilson took Emily aside at the pizza place. Emily had a cheesy smile on her face, thinking that Wilson was going to propose to her. But in reality, Wilson was breaking up with her.

"What is it, honey?" Emily asked Wilson.

"Well Emily, there's no easy way to say this, but I want to break up," Wilson replied.

Emily eyes almost popped out of socket, "break up! But, snookie bear, I thought you were going to propose to me!"

"Sorry, Emily, but I saw the way you treated Mary before, and I just didn't want to realize what a bitch you were, but the way you treated Mary broke the straw on the camel's back, Emily," Wilson said, turning away from Emily to leave the pizza place.

"But, but, Willie…" Emily started to tear up.

"Save it, Emily. Go find another man to blind with your lies, I'm out of here," Wilson left the pizza place and a sobbing Emily to go find Mary, the love of his life.

_When your lips are burning mine  
And you take the time to tell me how you feel  
When you listen to my words  
And I know you've heard, I know it's real  
Rain is what the thunder brings  
For the first time I can hear my heart sing  
Call me a fool but I know I'm not  
I'm gonna stand out here on the mountain top  
Till I feel your…_

Wilson rang Roxanne's doorbell. It had taken a lot of asking around, but he finally found out where Roxanne was living. He figured Mary was there and not home, because of her family problems. Mary opened the door.

"Wilson?" she asked in surprise.

"Hey Mare," Wilson replied.

"What's the matter?" Mary asked.

"I have to tell you something," Wilson said.

"What?" Mary asked.

"I broke with Emily. She was a bitch, Mary, you're the one I love, not Emily. I don't know what I was thinking, what I'm trying to say is…I love you, Mary," Wilson said.

The two just looked at each other for a long time. And then they leaned towards each other and kissed. Afterwards, they just looked at each other again.

Mary smiled all of a sudden, "I love you too, Wilson."

And then, they kissed again.

_Rain, feel it on my finger tips  
Hear it on my window pane  
Your love's coming down like  
Rain, wash away my sorrow  
Take away my pain  
Your love's coming down like rain_

**The End**

**A/N: **That was short I know, but it was meant to wrap up the story nicely. Well, please please review.

Alexa


End file.
